


The Anticipation of Heat

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 5, Heat Anticipation, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Yuuri hated idling.He hated knowing something was going to happen and just waiting for something to happen. It set him on edge and amplified the anxiety that already ran through him, with sickening butterflies fluttering in his gut.





	The Anticipation of Heat

Yuuri hated idling.

He hated knowing something was going to happen and just waiting for something to happen. It set him on edge and amplified the anxiety that already ran through him, with sickening butterflies fluttering in his gut.

It also did nothing but cause time to slow down. Each second turned into a minute and each minute into an hour and every small thing became something much bigger. Especially when he knew his heat was approaching.

Yuuri didn’t know if he’d go to sleep in control and wake up a horny mess. Or if he’d be eating dinner and have the sudden and uncontrollable urge to be filled and breeded. Or if his new mate and husband, Lord Nikiforov, would want to put in the effort to deal with him. He knew nothing about his Lord husband besides the fact that he spent most of the time locked in his study.

It wasn’t really Yuuri’s place to ask what he did during the day, but he couldn’t help his curiosity from developing his own burning questions. Despite his extensive education, Yuuri ultimately wasn’t expected to do anything more than sit and look pretty.

Yuuri wasn’t really the confrontational type, but he hadn’t been the best student when it came to sitting still and smiling and staying quiet.

“Lord Katsuki?”

The small voice pulled Yuuri out of his train of thought, only for Yuuri to realize that he hadn’t read anything on the page before him.

“Yes?” he responded, closing the book and putting it aside. It hadn’t been very often that the servants in the household sook him out, so whatever it was it had to be important.

“Lord Nikiforov has requested your presence in his study.”

A flutter of nerves ran through him, his mind immediately racing to try and figure out why he was being summoned. Maybe he’d done something wrong? Stepped out of place somewhere or said something he shouldn’t have?

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a small smile, “I’ll be right there.”

The walk to Lord Nikiforov’s study wasn’t long. In fact, from the library the study was just around the corner.

But that was really all the time it took for the wall of arousal to hit him.

His mind kept flashing with all of the things his husband could, and would, do to him. Yuuri would certainly let him do those things too.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 for the YOI Omegaverse week! I'm sorry about the delay, but I promise I will be finishing the week and all the prompts. This day's prompt was historical AU with keywords of heat/rut.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
